


tea and coffee

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [21]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 2, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: Building a life together like mortals do, one day at a time.





	tea and coffee

Sitting against the headboard of Hawke’s bed—their bed; he’s never going to get used to that—with the warmth of Hawke’s arm pressed against his, Anders closes his eyes and breathes in the steam rising from his tea.

_Aura used to drink coffee in the morning._ The thought pops into his head as if he’s always known it. Rich, dark scent, her hair loose and falling around her face, stopping by the Antivan importer’s stall on his way home, except that wasn’t him, that was Kristoff. 

He can’t remember the taste. Just the ritual, one morning leading into the next, building a mortal life together one day at a time. And a part of him still marvels at that, the permanence of it; still more than half expects everything to vanish as easily as a dream in the Fade.

But this is his seventh morning waking to this taste of tea on Hawke’s lips, leaning against the headboard of Hawke’s bed, solid and physical and feeling more real with every passing day.

_Their_ bed.


End file.
